Fear
by Eediva
Summary: So how much has Tom Croyden changed…Slash...Joss PeroniKelly O’Rourke…attempted rape….And some J Tom Croyden…Not to sure on rating...warn me if u think it should be higher


Summary: So how much has Tom Croyden changed…Slash...Joss Peroni/Kelly O'Rourke…attempted rape….And some J/ Tom Croyden…

**Fear **

_Because of a lack of imagination when it comes to titles…if anyone has a brighter idea, tell me when you review._

**NOW READ!**

**-00-0-00-00-0-0-00-**

Joss Peroni sat in front of Tom Croyden, guilt washing through him.

"You endangered the lives of three of your workmates!" Tom screamed, slamming a folder filled with paper hard on the table. "Just because you had to play the bloody macho man! You could not wait until I gave the word. Now O'Rourke, Jones, and Hasham are all hospitalized. You are lucky none of them were fatally wounded, other wise I'd have you head on a platter!"

"I'm-"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Tom hollered throwing an empty cup at Peroni's head. The Italian dodged it only infuriating Croyden more. "You're suspended with out pay for three weeks! Now get the hell out of my sight!"

Joss stood up and headed to the door, he stopped and turned. "I'm sorry."

"Just buggar OFF!" Tom howled throwing a small plastic bookcase at Peroni. Joss closed the door, before it hit him. Joss walked over to his table, and began to clear his things. Amy Fox walked over.

"Joss," she asked placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Joss muttered, "He suspended me for three weeks, no pay."

"You're kidding," Amy sighed.

"No, but it serves me right," Joss muttered throwing his pens and equipment into a cardboard box.

"Joss, how were you to know the man was going to shoot?" Amy snapped, keeping her voice low.

"He had a gun against his own son's head," Joss said, "That in it self shows you how much of a mad man he was. I should have kept still, and listen to the boss."

"Joss, the man was seconds away from killing his own son," Amy sighed, "If you didn't tackle him down, I would have."

"Amy, you were standing in front of him," Joss said, recalling the incident.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sir, please put the gun down," Kelly begged, the man pulled his son closer to him, and the gun closer to his son's head. Joss flinched as the man played with the trigger._

"_Sir, we can resolve this in an easier way," Amy called. The boy whimpered, tears streaming down his face._

"_Easier way?" The man snapped, pushing it further. "If I can't have my son, no one will."_

_Everyone froze as the man finally pulled the trigger and let it go. However Peroni ran and tackled the man to the ground knocking the bullet of course. The boy fell to the floor unwounded and struggled away from his father and Peroni who where fighting over the gun. _

"_Jonesy!" Susie called. Joss turned quickly to see Evan holding his gut in pain. This caused the man to fire another shot, this time hitting Kelly in the shoulder._

"_Kelly!" Joss whispered, ever since he started working with her he had the biggest crush on her. But of course she didn't know. This distraction caused the final shot to be fired shooting P.J in the leg. Joss finally used his own gun to deck the man across the head rendering him unconscious. Joss dropped from his knees onto his bottom and stared around in horror as three of his mates were fallen._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Joss it was not your fault," Amy assured, "Give Tom some time, he'll see that he went overboard with this."

"Yeah right," Joss laughed weakly, as he walked into the kitchen area, Amy followed him, "He's probably really upset about Kelly getting hurt."

Amy stared at him. "Are you jealous of Kelly?"

"No," Joss said simply, even though deep down he knew he was lying. At times he was, even though he loved her with all his heart. Everyone was always so busy giving Kelly all the credit whenever the pair worked on a case, when it was usually he who solved it, all he ever got was the line 'Peroni, you idiot.' Actually he found it quite strange when he didn't see or hear the word idiot next to Peroni. He picked up his Bugs Bunny coffee mug and threw it into his box.

"Well I better go before he finds I'm still here, and he suspends me for longer," Joss sighed, "Not that I do anything here anyway."

"Stop that!" Amy sighed, "You do a lot here!"

"Yeah, a lot of paper work," Joss muttered.

"Joss, you saved the live of a boy today!" Amy snapped.

"And almost killed three lives," Joss sighed.

"Oh stop it."

"Look, I'm gonna go," He exited the kitchen with Amy following him. "Maybe I'll find something interesting to do while I'm gone."

"Well, good luck," Amy said watching him leave. Susie walked up to Amy.

"How is he?"

"Not to good," Amy answered, "Blaming himself."

"No surprise there," Susie said, "Perhaps we should get Evan, P.J and Kelly to tell him they don't blame him."

"It isn't them that's the problem," Amy said. "It's Tom."

"Oh that is a problem just by itself," Susie sighed as Tom poked his head out of the door.

"You lot get back to work!" Tom snapped. He received a bunch of 'yes boss.' He went back into his room, slamming the door.

**-00-0-00-00-0-0-00-**

"Hey Joss," Kelly smiled, as Joss walked into her hospital room. P.J and Jonesy were asleep in the beds next to her.

"Hey," Joss smiled softly, he sat on a chair next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Kelly smiled, "My arm's a little sore but other wise I'm fine."

"Yeah," Joss frowned looking away, "Sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault," Kelly said, leaning towards him. She placed her hand on his lap. "It was a smart thing you did out there."

"Smart?" Joss said, trying to ignore the hand on his lap. He was happy he was wearing track pants and not jeans. "I almost got you, P.J and Jonesy killed."

"Who told you that?" Kelly snapped, though she knew, who else could it be, other then Tom Croyden.

"No one, it's the truth," Joss shrugged. Kelly slapped him across the leg gently. He looked up and found her smiling at him, he smiled back.

"If you were any closer I slap you across the head," Kelly smiled. Joss smiled and leaned forward, "That's alright, once is enough."

Both sat quietly, Joss still leaning in, when the door opened. Both looked up and found Tom Croyden walking in. Their boss glared at Joss.

"I better go," Joss muttered, standing up.

"Good idea," Tom snarled. Joss walked past him not daring to look at him as Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Bye, say hi and bye to PJ and Jonesy," Joss said softly walking faster to the door. He was dying to leave the room.

"I will," Kelly promised, "Bye, bye."

"Bye," Joss said as he left the room, he closed the door, sighed and then continued to the elevator.

**-00-0-00-00-0-0-00-**

"Tom!" Kelly snapped as soon as Joss left.

"What?"

"Why did you scare him off for?" Kelly asked.

"I did not scare him off," Tom said.

"Yeah, you did," Kelly sighed, "What is your problem with him?"

"What's my problem?" Tom repeated, "He never listens to any orders when he is given them."

"Boss, he was the only one of us who reacted when the man shot," Kelly snapped, "That boy was lucky to be alive, thanks to Joss."

"And what about you, PJ, and Evan," Tom snapped, "You are all lucky to be alive."

"Oh please," Kelly sighed, "I got shot in the arm, PJ in the leg-"

"And Evan in the stomach," Tom shouted, "Either one of you could have died."

'Boss," Jonesy said in a hoarse voice. Tom turned to see Jonesy pushing himself up in a sitting position. "It wasn't Joss's fault, we're police, and we all know the risks, besides I should have worn a vest."

"You wouldn't have had to if he listened to my orders," Tom snapped, "I've got to go."

"Alright," Jonesy sighed, "Bye."

"Bye," Kelly said.

"Yeah, bye," Tom snapped slamming the door. Kelly sighed and looked over to PJ. He was still asleep.

"Wow, he can sleep through anything," Kelly said throwing a blue bouncing ball at PJ's head. It bounced off and fell to the floor, not waking PJ up.

"Aim for his leg next time," Jonesy smiled. Kelly grinned.

**-00-0-00-00-0-0-00-**

Joss exited his car and locked the door; he walked down the road, and down to the small lake. He sat himself on a rock after gathering a few small pebbles. He threw then into the water and watched them skid.

_It was my entire fault._

He threw another rock. It skidded three times.

_The boss was right, I am an idiot._

He threw another, which skidded four times.

_Kelly could have died, or PJ, or Jonesy._

He tossed the last pebble in his hand aggressively; it sank as soon as it hit the water.

**-00-0-00-00-0-0-00-**

Tom drove quietly down a long road. He turned his eyesight to a red car. He knew that car. He slowed down and parked beside it. He turned his car of and peered out of the window. He growled when he saw Peroni sitting on a rock with his head in his hands. He opened his car and got out. Slamming the door he stormed down towards the Italian. Joss turned to the noise and jumped when he saw his boss was only metre away from him.

"Boss?" He asked weakly standing up. He moved back as the man moved closer. He looked into the eyes of his boss with fear, the eyes only returned hatred. "Boss?"

His question was answered with a fist to his face. Joss fell to the floor holding his upper right cheek in pain. He looked up at his boss, only to be kicked hard in the face. He moaned, as Tom continued to kick the boy. He cuddled himself in a foetal position and waited for his boss to tire and leave. He wasn't expecting Tom to suddenly sit on him and pull at his pants. In a shrilly voice he cried, "What are you doing?"

He was answered with a slap across his face. He was forced onto his back, as Tom pulled his pants down to his ankles. "Stop, please. Why are you doing this?"

Tom stared at him in horror before standing up and running of leaving a terrified Joss, rubbing a sore ankle.

**-00-0-00-00-0-0-00-**

Joss limped out of his car, pain soaring up his leg, and headed to the bar, where his co-mates all saw each other and were most lived. He wore his Italy soccer team hat, to cover the bruises on his face, and walked into the bar, praying no one would ask him too many questions. His prayers were answered as he limped up the stairs and opened the door to his room.

For the first time in his life, he locked the door and fell into his bed crying.

**-00-0-00-00-0-0-00-**

Kelly O'Rourke walked up to her room and opened the door. She stopped and faced her team mate's room. She walked unto the door and knocked.

"Joss?" She got no reply so she turned the knob only find the door locked. _That's strange. He never locks his door. _ She knocked harder and waited for an answer. She could her shuffled foot steps heading towards the door.

"Who is it?" Joss asked in a broken and scared voice.

"It's me, Kelly," she answered raising a brow, he sounded upset. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He muttered. "Go away."

"No, just open the door," Kelly pleaded, "I just wanna talk."

"Please, just leave," Joss begged.

"No, I won't not until you let me in," Kelly snapped knocking on the door harder. Joss sighed and gave in, opening the door. She walked in and wondered why the lights where all shut. She watched as Joss walked off to his bed, she turned and switched on the light.

"Turn it off,"

"No, I can't see anything," Kelly muttered. She walked over to Joss and sat beside him. He was lying in his bed covered completely with his blanket. "Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding," said Joss, his voice muffled. Kelly rolled her eyes and pulled the blankets roughly of his upper torso. He was laying on his side his face to the wall. She grabbed him by the shoulder and tried to turn him around. He pulled against her making it harder for Kelly to turn him.

"Joss, grow up," Kelly laughed, "I haven't got the hands to fight with you."

"Just go away," Joss muttered.

"I am not gonna leave til you talk to me," Kelly said sitting next to him. "I know you're still upset about what happened today, but everyone is fine and no one blames you, well not including Tom, but he is an idiot."

"No, I'm the idiot," Joss muttered, his upper body shuddering.

"No you are not! If it wasn't for you some people would be preparing for a funeral," Kelly said, she began to stroke Joss' hair; he shivered when she touched him but she continued, "there was nothing idiotic about what you did. Actually it was only heroic."

"Yeah right,"

"I am right, that was the bravest thing I've ever seen," Kelly pointed out, "So what if me, PJ or Jonesy got shot, its not like it was fatal, if you didn't react when you did that boy would have been dead."

"Wish I was dead," Joss sighed. Kelly finally snapped, turning Joss onto his back to yell at him, but instead she gasped. His face was bruised and battered.

"Joss, what happened?" She gasped gently stroking the bruised cheek. He flinched from her touch. "Joss, tell me what's wrong with you? Who did this to you?"

"Nothing is wrong," Joss muttered moving away from her. She only moved closer.

"Why are you scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of you," Joss whimpered, Kelly gaped from the pathetic tone of his voice. She pulled him into her arms ignoring his struggles, hugging him, while cursing her arm in her head, "Lemme go."

"Shhh," Kelly muttered, she stroked his hair with her good hand while her injured arm was wrapped around him, as much as it could go. "Was it Tom who hurt you?"

Joss said nothing but nodded, "Was that a yes? Talk to me Joss."

"Y-yes," He sobbed. Kelly's mouth dropped as she felt her shoulder getting wet.

"Sweetie, don't cry, it wasn't your fault," Kelly assured, speaking to him like he was a child, "Tom's just a jerk, you did nothing wrong. He didn't have the right to hit you."

"Yes h-he did,"

"No, he didn't," Kelly said, "You need to report him."

"NO!" Joss cried. Kelly pushed him back gently. "Please, don't tell any one."

"Its okay, I wont," Kelly assured, "I promise."

"Thanks," Joss whispered. There was a heavy silence in the room, Joss swallowed and then asked, "Kelly, will-will you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure," Kelly smiled kissing Joss above his forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I'll change into my PJ's and get my pillow, and then I'll come back."

"O-okay," Joss sniffed watching her leave, he dropped his head she probably wouldn't return.

"Hey Joss," he looked up to find her peeping her head in. "You're TV got a video player?"

"Yeah," Joss answered.

"Alright, I'll get some videos from my room," She said, beginning to leave, "Too early to sleep."

Joss nodded as she left, he sat silently and waited until she returned. The door opened and she entered dressed in her PJ's which were bright orange with pink elephants. She was carrying a group of videos in her hand and her purple pillow under her shoulder.

"So what do you wanna watch?" She asked.

"What do you have?"

"Lord of the Rings the second one,"

"No, too long,"

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,"

"Too long,"

"Garfield,"

"Seen it and its boring,"

"Well I like it," Kelly retorted.

"Comics are better," Joss muttered.

"What about Aladdin?"

"Yeah maybe what else do you have?"

"Lion King and Peter Pan,"

"Oh crap," Joss sighed.

"What?"

"Hard choose between the last three," Joss said sheepishly. Kelly laughed.

"We can watch all three until we wanna sleep and what we don't finish we watch tomorrow."

"Okay,"

"I've got a day off tomorrow,"

"I'm suspended," Joss pointed out. Kelly smiled weakly at him.

"You didn't deserve that suspension," Kelly said, "Don't know what Tom's problem is with you."

Joss looked away. Kelly walked over concerned. "Joss?"

"Sorry," He muttered, Kelly nodded not pushing him any further.

"Okay let's watch Peter Pan first," Kelly said. Joss nodded as she pushed the video into the player. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on and then gave Joss the remote. He pressed play and began to fast forward the previews of movies, which were shown. Kelly lay beside Joss, leaning into her pillow. Joss lay back against his bed and allowed Kelly to stroke his hair. Usually no one touched the Italian's hair, but it felt good.

She continued to play with his hair until he fell asleep, moments before Peter Pan ended. She followed his lead and also fell asleep.

**-00-0-00-00-0-0-00-**

"Stop!" Joss cried in his sleep, Kelly sat up groggily. "Get of me!"

"I'm not on you," Kelly murmured. Joss continued to cry, trying to push an invisible force of him. "Joss?"

"Stop, please," Joss sobbed, tears streaming down his face, "Why are you doing this?"

"Joss!" Kelly muttered shaking the Italian. Joss' eyes shot open, he looked around frightfully, "Its okay, your in your room, no one is hurting you."

"Don't let him hurt me," Joss cried.

"Shhh," she whispered, stroking his hair, "I wont let him hurt you, who is he?"

"Kelly?"

"Yeah, it's me," Kelly whispered, Joss sat up leaning against the wall, "Who is he Joss, who the hell is hurting you?"

"No, can't tell you," Joss cried.

"Why not, I won't tell anyone I promise," Kelly assured, "What did he do to you?"

"He- I- wanted me to- have sex," He gasped for air, "with him."

"Oh God," Kelly moaned her hand flying to him mouth in shock, "Who was it? Joss please tell me, you need to tell some one, any one, tell Tom, even though-"

"NO!" Joss screamed, Kelly jumped almost falling of the bed, "No, not him, keep him away, please!"

"Joss?" Kelly said swallowing, "Was it him? Please tell me."

Joss looked away, staring at the wall.

"It was him wasn't it," Kelly said in disbelief, "Oh God, Joss."

"It was my fault," Joss finally said.

"NO!" Kelly snapped, Joss jumped crouching closer to the wall, "sorry, but it was not your fault, you didn't deserve any of this, how dare he?"

"It was," Joss muttered, "I did deserve this."

"No, you did not!" Kelly said grabbing Joss by the shoulder, she turned him around forcing him to face her, "You did nothing wrong. How could he have tried to do that?"

Kelly pulled Joss into her arms holding him near her chest. He could hear her heartbeat. "Sorry."

"About what?" Kelly muttered.

"Waking you up," Joss sighed, refusing to look at her.

"Don't worry about it," Kelly muttered. She grabbed him by his chin forcing him to look at her. "Stop hiding from me please."

"Sorry," Joss said, smiling weakly. He blinked for a second, and once he opened his eyes he found Kelly moving towards him, her blue eyes closed, and her lips ready to kiss him. His own eyes bulged for a second but then they also closed allowing her lips to cover his. It was, after all, what he always wanted. He opened his eyes when she finally pulled away.

"Sorry," Joss said once more.

"Why are you sorry," Kelly laughed, "I kissed you."

"Oh yeah," Joss grinned weakly, sitting up a little more. "You're a good kisser."

"Thank you," Kelly said, "Why don't you try to get some more sleep, I'll be here all night."

"Okay," Joss said, laying down, "G'night."

"G'night," Kelly smiled.

**-00-0-00-00-0-0-00-**

"Joss, I got to go get dressed," Kelly said, "You'll be okay here alone today?"

"Yeah," Joss called from the shower.

"I left you some breakfast next to your bed," Kelly said, "I'll be back in ten, with more movies for you to watch and some magazines."

"Play boy?"

"No, you wish," Kelly laughed, "I'll be back in fifteen-twenty minutes."

"Okay,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," Joss said. Kelly left his room. Moments later Joss exited dressed in only black and red boxer shorts. He sat on his bed and began to eat his breakfast, when a hesitant knock caught his attention. He looked up, "Come in."

The door slowly swung open revealing Tom Croyden. Joss almost dropped his plate from fright. "W-what do you want?"

Tom frowned at him, looking almost guilty. "I've come to apologize for what I did to you yesterday; I don't know what came over me."

Joss swallowed fearfully, "You're not gonna hurt me?"

"No, I never wanted to, I hope you understand," Tom said, "I'm sorry, I am only glad I stopped before I did anything to hurt you."

"I'm fine,"

"To make it up to you, I'll lift your suspension," Tom said, "It isn't much."

"No," Joss muttered, "I need a holiday."

"Then let me make it a month 'suspension?'" Tom asked. Joss nodded, liking the idea. "I am truly sorry for trying to hurt you yesterday; I was blinded by anger, and almost hurt one of my own because of it. You did nothing wrong yesterday, I was at fault in everything, Kelly was right, you saved the life of a young boy yesterday, I'm proud of you."

Joss smiled weakly as Tom exited the room. He bite into his toast and sighed in relief.

**-00-0-00-00-0-0-00-**

Kelly dropped everything in her hands when she saw Tom exiting Joss' room. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Tom stared at her, looking guilty, "Nothing Kelly, I just apologized for being a fool."

Kelly stared as he left saying nothing more. She grabbed her bag, the magazines and movies and ran into the room. She was surprised to see Joss lying on his bed, watching Aladdin, with his breakfast sitting on his stomach as he ate it.

"Joss? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Joss assured, "I'm fine."

"Okay," Kelly said, stunned, she gave him the videos and the magazines. He looked though them and looked up at her.

"Dolly, Girlfriend, Cosmopolitan, Cleo," Joss muttered, "Where are the boy mags, what am I gonna do with these? Perve at Orlando friggin Bloom?"

"Just go through them, you'll find a few naked breasts in there," Kelly sighed. He grinned in delight. _Already back to his usual perky and annoying self. _She headed to the door, "Bye Joss, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye," He smiled at her. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Just as she pulled back he gently grabbed her by her neck and began to kiss her in a passionate kiss. She pulled back gasping for air, the two smiled at each other lovingly before Kelly walked towards the door.

She left, closing the door.

**-00-0-00-00-0-0-00-**

**THE END**

_Well that's over…. That had to be the mushiest and weirdest thing I eva wrote. Plus stupidiest, gayest, fugliest…ect list goes on_

_Please review….if anyone will ever actually read this! And no stupid review on how crap it is cuz I already friggin now! lol_

Peace and Chicken Grease.

Afro!

**NOW REVIEW!**


End file.
